Alternate Member
by GirlWonder29
Summary: She did NOT plan on spending her 14th birthday like this, stuck in an alternate timestream. And in the past, no less. When a strange girl claiming herself to be a hero named Portal shows up in the Cave, the Team doesn't know what to make of it. Especially when she reacts in a way to them that suggests she knows much, much more than she says on their Team...


UNKNOWN

AUGUST 28, 2014

"Are you ready?" the tall dark haired woman asked from her place in the shadows in a grating, vicious tone.

She turned towards the light.

The girl strapped to a table struggled, fear in her eyes, hair disheveled, her clothes torn.

"What-what are you going to do with me?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing that won't aid our cause, dear girl."

"You witch! You just wait until I get free. You'll be sorry then!"

"Brave words, little one." the woman chuckled.

"But enough. It is your time to be sent now."

"Sent?" the girl echoed.

"Oh, but of course!" the woman replied. "Our organisation is vast and hidden well. With this power, we could easily be able to control them from the…...inside."

She turned and nodded at the man in the white lab coat. The girl's eyes widened and she began to struggle even harder than before when she saw the long syringe in his hands.

"Lie still, it will all be over soon," the woman soothed mockingly.

The needle pierced through the girl's arm, and there was a sudden burst of glowing, blinding red light...

10:25 AM

HAPPY HARBOR

AUGUST 28, 2010

10:26 AM EDT

"ROBIN!" Superboy yelled, running down one of the Cave's hallways, fists raised, and angry look on his face.

"What's up, Supey?" Robin yelled back, sprinting for his life right ahead of the crazed Kryptonian.

"You know WHAT!" Connor shouted furiously, still running after the elusive Boy Wonder.

"YOU PUT BANANAS IN MY SHAMPOO!"

Robin turned and grinned, his eyes hidden by his dark sunglasses.

"UHHH, maybe? Why are you so ticked?!"

"Monkeys like bananas!"

"So? Monkeys are whelmed!"

"YOU KNOW THAT I...HATE...MONKEYS!"

"OOPS!" Robin bellowed back, before finally turning right around the corner and finding...a dead end.

"Come ON," he complained, panting. "It's a CAVE in a real MOUNTAIN. There should be more tunnels!"

"ROBIN!"

Connor's voice was getting closer. Soon he would catch up with him. No way back down the hall he had just run from.

Oh, and he would _really _be in trouble when Superboy noticed that Robin had swiped his potato chips from his pocket when he was in the shower.

Oh, yeah. That was fun. But now he had other pressing matters to deal with.

What he would give to be able to have camouflage like Miss Martian, or super speed like Kid Flash at the moment.

Worse, he had left his utility belt in the kitchen.

He was almost powerless, if not for his training. But Connor was a pretty tough opponent, and Robin did not like his chances.

So...he was doomed for the moment.

"Uh-oh." he muttered. So NOT whelmed. Unlike those monkeys. Which Connor hated.

"Focus and think, Grayson!" he scolded himself. "I have to survive to fight another day! If I don't...Wally will eat ALL the mini pizzas! Which cannot be allowed! Come on, THINK..."

All of a sudden, as if by miracle, a disembodied voice said "Jump through the seemingly psychotic swirling red cesspool of probable death.

Robin started at the sound, looking around for the person who belonged with the voice. Finding none, he shook his head. "And now, I'm going insane." "No, you're not. Again. Swirling red cesspool. When it appears, jump through." The still disembodied voice replied. "Yeah, no. Cesspool of death? Not really my thing."

"I was kidding. Seriously, do you want to get clobbered by a Kryptonian at only a measly total of thirteen years of age?"

"Why am I even talking to an imaginary voice?" Robin pondered aloud.

"I'm not an imaginary voice! I'm on the other side of this cesspool, if you really want to know."

"And why should I trust you?"

Robin still thought that he was going mental, but he decided to keep that to himself. "For all I know, it'd be like jumping into an amateur villain trap. Just like that, bye, bye, Boy Wonder."

"Gee, Superboy sure sounds like he's getting close," the voice noted helpfully.

"ROBIN!" Superboy yelled from somewhere in the distance.

"Look, whether or not you're willing, here goes," the voice continued, before pausing.

And just like that, said swirling red cesspool of death appeared before him.

"Really? How UN-whelmed would I have to be to actually jump through that red hole?"

The voice came back, a little exasperated this time around.

"OK, since this is obviously not going to work, you leave me no choice."

"Really? What are _you _going to do about_-_"

As fast as thought, a black fingerless gloved hand shot out from the cesspool and dragged the teenage boy through the hole.

_FLASH._

The hole, the mysterious voice, and the Boy Wonder were all gone by the time Connor charged around the corner.

"You're going to be so sorry you ever-!"

But he stopped, as there was no one there, of course.

"Shrimp," he muttered to himself. It seemed that Robin had made his escape.

"Hey, you got lucky this time, but next time don't be so sure!" Connor yelled, just in case Robin was listening. There was no reply.

Connor sighed and shook his head.

He started rummaging around in his pockets before a look of confusion crossed his face.

He straightened up immediately, scowling fiercely.

"HEY! Where'd my potato chips go?!"


End file.
